


I know I'm a handful, baby

by hacklesacademy (ladyvivien)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hilda is oblivious, Snuggling, Spellcest, Zelda is pouty, very very brief spanking reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/pseuds/hacklesacademy
Summary: Tooth-rotting bedtime fluff. Hilda's reading and Zelda wants attention.





	I know I'm a handful, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenOnyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/gifts).



Zelda coughed for the second time in five minutes.

“You coming down with something, Zelds?” Hilda asked absently, absorbed in her book. “There’s honey and lemon in the kitchen - mix that up with some hot whisky and you’ll be right as rain.”

Another cough.

Hilda looked up, to find Zelda looking perfectly healthy but scowling at her.

“Good book?”

“It is actually. Do you…” Hilda squinted at her sister, trying to work out what this particular shade of cross meant. “Do you want to borrow it?”

“If I wanted to melt my brains into mush, there are countless spells in far more suitable books downstairs,” Zelda said witheringly. “Although clearly that one seems particularly fascinating.”

“I suppose, I - ” Hilda looked up again. “How long have you been sitting there?”

Zelda was sprawled out on Hilda’s bed right next to her - and judging by her pout, she’d been there for a while.

“I was wondering when you’d notice,” she said in a martyred tone. “Clearly the amorous adventures of Lord Whomever and whatever vapid virgin he’s seducing this time are more interesting than usual.”

Hilda put down the book - with some reluctance, because it was actually rather good - and stroked a lock of red gold hair.

“I’m sorry, love. Want to hop under the covers for a cuddle?”

Zelda shook her head a little too vigorously to be believable. “I won’t go where I’m not wanted.”

Hilda pulled the coverlet back. “In. Now. Unless that behaviour is a hint that you want me to take my hairbrush to your backside?”

Pausing for a moment to consider the offer, Zelda shook her head.

“Just because you’re a raging nymphomaniac doesn’t mean I am,” she said scornfully. Hilda briefly wondered if she’d transported herself into a parallel universe where her sister’s Academy yearbook entry hadn’t required an entire separate insert for Zelda’s ‘Most Likely To’ section. Then Zelda cuddled into her side and the sudden warmth of her body made any other thoughts evaporate.

Zelda tipped her head up towards Hilda.

“Kiss,” she demanded.

Hilda leaned down and pressed a tender kiss against Zelda’s mouth, teasing her tongue in for a moment in a gentle swipe against red lips. 

“You should take that off before going to bed,” she mumbled.

Zelda wiped her mouth against Hilda’s favourite nightgown - and, purely by coincidence, the side of Hilda’s left breast - and gave a smug, if smeared, smile.

“Better?”

Hilda pulled her close. “Come here, silly thing. You know you’re the most interesting thing in the room. Most interesting, most beautiful - usually the most trouble, unless Sabrina’s around.” Zelda gave a murmur of satisfaction. “However, I did just get to a juicy bit so if you wait patiently like a good girl till I finish this chapter, I’ll give you a backrub.”

“Fine,” Zelda sighed sleepily but still dramatically, nestling into the crook of Hilda’s arm. 

Hilda lifted her tea with her free hand and took a sip before picking up the book. Within minutes, she had fallen back into _The Seduction of the Crimson Rose_ and turned the page eager to see what happened next, only to be stopped by a hand planted in the middle of the page like a perfectly manicured bookmark.

“I wasn’t finished,” Zelda grumbled.

Fighting back a smile, Hilda waited patiently until Zelda nodded, and then turned the page.

"One more chapter, Zelds?"

"If you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> The Seduction of the Crimson Rose is a real romance novel, by Lauren Willig. It's rather delightful.


End file.
